russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old UNTV 37 Sked (2004-2006)
2004 The New UN Television In Service to Humanity Worldwide: The new UNTV: a rebirth :In the competitive mainstream broadcasting via television, the evolution of UNTV Channel 37 is a vibrant, refreshing change from the traditional beat. Daring and more controversial today compared when it was first launched roughly three years ago, it tread what other stations refrain from traversing. :Without sacrificing values, relevance and social responsibility, UNTV is committed to deliver what every Filipino deserves balanced, quality programming, value-laden shows, and public service. :The new UNTV will be handled by Tapatan Inc., with Mr. Jay Sonza as the chairman and CEO. So, turn on your television sets and see what we have to offer in the new UNTV. 'Company Info' Dynamic Early Years :In 2001, the radio network NU 107 has widened its scope and included television. :As the latest addition to the growing Progressive Broadcasting Corporation family, UNTV is the visual counterpart of the rock radio station with fast-paced programs, contemporary as well as edgy music videos, and original programs that "promises to send you off to bed with a smile on your face. :UNTV and DWNU 107.5 FM are owned and operated by the Progressive Broadcasting Corporation and a brainchild of banker/businessman Atom L. Henares and radio veteran Mike N. Pedero. :The radio station was born out of the need to come up with a product that would set the standard for good taste in music. In 1987, it blasted the airwaves with rock, music that is "dynamic, young, passionate, creative, and always ready to renew itself. :For more than thirteen years, NU 107's music has defined the lifestyle and taste of its young audience. :It has carved a niche in the radio broadcast history as one of the very first alternative radio station that plays artists who breaks new ground in music. :NU 107 has made inroads with Filipino rock musicians, giving them the opportunity to have their songs aired in radio, regardless if they are represented by a major label or not. :As edgy, as creative and as experimental as the radio station, UNTV strives to give audiences a taste of what television should be. Core Mission :UN Television - Worldwide "In Service to Humanity". is the latest Philippine free TV on Channel 37, UHF band. :Revolutionary and alternative programming is the main menu of the station. :UNTV’s mission is to provide best quality programs that are value-laden, educational, entertaining, informative, up-to-date, accurate. 'Services' :In its keen desire to re-introduce the channel to a larger demographic range than its current target that are into religion and spirituality, UNTV's relaunch will officially declare the station's intent to spread its wings to a wider market towards more varied audiences. :These audiences have steadily migrated to UNTV over the past few months via its serious and relevant key program changes in the station. :The relaunch – which included a new Station ID (SID), new tagline and station icon and the launch of a new, interactive UNTV web site – provides UNTV the opportunity to tie up all these changes into one comprehensive package, designed to welcome new viewers while recognizing the role of long-time UNTV viewers in the station’s unprecedented success. :For the next month or so in the coming months, new programs and shows will reveal and be presented which exhibits more than the ordinary, less of the conventional but rich in substance. In one of its thrust to promote creativity and build a community of visual and performing artist, UNTV wants them to rely on the station to be their venue to showcase their many talents and pursuits. 'Satellite Technology' :Considered a milestone in its broadcasting, UNTV's entry into satellite broadcasting using the Agila II satellite make it available to the whole archipelago and soon to the whole of Southeast Asian countries simultaneously. :Using this technology, the satellite's coverage extends to approximately 3 billion people throughout the Asia and the Southeast Asia. :UNTV's telecast on channel 37 covers the Greater Manila Area and its neighboring provinces in Bulacan, Cavite, Rizal and Pampanga. :When it comes to innovative programming, UNTV is one to beat with its trend-setting introduction of live broadcast whereby viewers can participate via a live question and answer portion, and send feedback and queries through text messaging in several of the station's programs. :UNTV has indeed conquered the realm of cyberspace with its official homepage, www.untvweb.com and the 24/7 broadcast via the internet will be made possible through the web streaming media. 'Program Schedule' We aim to create a television station that offers more than the ordinary, less of the conventional, to promote creativity, and build a community of visual and performing artist who can rely on the station to be their venue to showcase their many talents and pursuits. Monday-Friday (with Hourly News Live) :6 am - Bible Guide (LIVE) :7 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :8 am - What’s Up Doc? (LIVE) :9 am - Bahala si Tulfo :10 am - ADS Unlimited :10:30 am - :Mon: Up Close :Tue: Mr. Fix It :Wed: FAQ's :Thurs: Tapatan, Bayan Ikaw Ang Humatol :Fri: Dito Po Sa Amin :11:30 am - Bread and Butter :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :2 pm - Ayon sa Biblia :2:30 pm - Workshop on TV (LIVE) :3:30 pm - Barangay Showbiz (LIVE) :4 pm - Ano sa Palagay Mo? :4:30 pm - :Mon & Tue: Kids at Work :Wed & Thurs: Teleskwela :Fri: KNC :5 pm - Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (LIVE) :6 pm - In The Raw :6:30 pm - Sound Connections :7 pm - Make My Day w/ Larry Henares :7:10 pm - Truth in Focus (LIVE) :8 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :10 pm - Ito ang Balita (LIVE) :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) Saturday :6 am - Bible Guide (LIVE) :7 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :8 am - Tapatan, Bayani Ikaw Ang Humatol :9 am - Dito Po Sa Amin :10 am - Kapitbahay at Kapitbisig :11 am - Up Close :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :2 pm - Mr. Fix It :3 pm - Bread and Butter :3:30 pm - Ayon sa Biblia :4 pm - Ano sa Palagay Mo? :4:30 pm - Kulay Pinoy :5:30 pm - Kids at Work :6 pm - Chika Mo, Chika Ko! (LIVE) :7 pm - Pangarap ng Puso :8 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :10 pm - ADS Unlimited :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) Sunday :6 am - Ang Dating Daan :9 am - Truth in Focus :10 am - Weird Doctrines :11 am - KNC :11:30 am - Ayon sa Biblia :12 nn - Bible Guide :1 pm - Bible Exposition :2 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :3 pm - Biblically Speaking :4 pm - Ang Dating Daan :6 pm - Pangarap ng Puso :7 pm - Biblically Speaking :8 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :10 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Bible Guide (replay as Tagalog version) Note: Hourly News (LIVE) 'Programming' UN Television is pioneering in television talk shows and investigative reporting; medical education, classified information, tele-marketing, travelogue and features, news and current affairs, spiritual and political evangelization, music video productions, sports development, children and educational programs, arts and culture and community participative shows, among others. This is the purpose of Tapatan, Inc. oversees the company of UNTV. According to the head of Tapatan, Inc. is Jay Sonza, UNTV purpose of being able to offering a high quality programming. News and Public Affairs *''Bahala si Tulfo'' - A public service program hosted by the hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo that exposes the problems in the community and our society such as police crimes, and corruptions. But being inve stigative, it also tackles how those problems can be prevented and solved. *''Ito and Balita'' - Leaving the too conventional approach in late night newscast without sacrificing content, credibility and relevance of the latest headlines, Ito ang Balita delivers only the most relevant issues. This news program for UNTV anchored by Josel Mallari and Luz Cruz. *''Kakampi Mo ang Batas'' - Know your rights, be informed about all avenues of the law from updates on supreme court decisions to other legal matters. The show also caters handful of phone-in questions and complaints from the viewers. Experience a law office on air with Atty. Batas Maurico. *''Kapitbahay at Kapitbisig'' - This public service program aims to provide solutions to people’s problems with their neighbors and commu nity via the program’s vast network of voluntee rs with the help of government to keep the Bayanihan spirit alive. Tony Arevalo and Corazon Alma de Leon host this show. *''Make My Day'' - Ace columnist-writer, essayist, broadcaster and social critic Larry Henares hosts this highly-opinion ated and bold tele-magazine program which features his commentary about just anything that we Filipinos love to talk about. *''Tapatan: Bayan, Ikaw ang Humatol'' - Veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza hosts this public affairs program on Philippine television which is a combination of tele-sympo sium and public debate wherein two opposing sides discuss the burning issue of the day. *''What's Up Doc!'' - Dr. Edwin Bien and Ms. Lyn Perez hosts the public service and health guide television show in one which features medical assistance and consultation with guest volunteer- doctors and specialists by those who are seeking medical help at home. Educational and Informative *''ADS Unlimited'' - This shopper’s guide program is for consumers and “mamimili”. It features tips that would help viewers pick out the best in the market. *''Bread and Butter'' - An educational program meant for the business- minded and would-be businessman. It teaches the know-how in raising, maintaining and sustaining one’s own business. *''Dito Po sa Amin'' - Scenic places and views, as well as the rich and diverse cultures of the Filipinos will be featured by this program. Discover Philippines’ many gems from over the 7,100-island via this new cultural and a travel show is hosted by traffic girl named Aida Gonzales in her travelogue. *''FAO's (Frequently Asked Questions)'' - From your most common to the extraordinary questions about science, health, and general information, this program will answer them for you. So be not afraid because FAQs will solve them for you. *''Kids at Work'' - This new program features three spy kids who will act as every child’s guardian angels. They will teach children good values and right conduct to help them grow as responsible sons and daughters, and citizen of the country. *''KNC'' - This value-laden show is all about the Christian child with Kuya Eric' Cabobos. It will show the Christian way of living and why it is important to be God-fearing. *''Mr. Fix It'' - Informative and keen in addressing the basic problems at home or in the community by demonstrat ing the quickest, easiest and simplest way to fix things. Hosted by one of the country’s top comedian Bentot Jr., with sidekick Amor Panelo. Together, they will educate viewers while making common problems lighter. *''Teleskwela'' - An educational show for children with Rodel Flordeliz guaranteed to become every Filipino child’s playmate. Telesk wela aspires to give a curriculum-based educational program for young children to help them cope with their social, emotional and mental development. Entertainment *''Barangay Showbiz'' - Hosted by Boy Villasanta, this showbiz-oriented show features not the gossips and the scandals in the entertainment industry but the stories on how our celebrities and stars are made and why they became the popular. *''Chika Mo, Chika Ko!'' - Peter Ledesma and Pete Ampoloquio as they join the wacky gang of some of the country's well-known Showbiz Columnists as they reveal the inside scoop and the good side of showbiz personalities that fill our television and silver screens. So what are you waiting for, switch to this showbiz chikahan which makes a whole sense out of hearsays and gossip. *''Pangarap ng Puso'' - Hosted by Wenz Lazaro, a tele-drama for the whole family that will surely touch the common nerve that binds us, lo ve and concern for our beloved family, friends and God. *''Sound Connections'' - Feel the vibe and rhythm of the newest and coolest music in town thru Sound Connections. In presenting the offbeat and the top-of- the-chart songs and musical artists, this program gives not your usual musical treat but highlights the Filipino talents. *''Workshop on TV'' - Hosted by Rodel Florediz, real-life drama it is not. Learn and see what a great drama or play made of great actors. And where and how they learned their craft, this show will show the answers. Religious *''Ang Dating Daan'' - This is the controversial and much-talked about religious television program hosted by Brother Eli Soriano. Fearless as it is hard-hitting in exposing the anomalies in many religions today. *''Ayon sa Biblia'' - Brothers Mel Magdaraog, King Cortez and Sister Baby De Jesus give an enlightening discussion on religious issues in this 30-minute program. It is factual, informative and expository. *''Ano sa Palagay Mo?'' - This short teleplay features the anomalies in religions and fundamentally challenges the characters as well as viewers of what they think about their own religious affiliation. *''Bible Guide (Guide to Bible Understanding)'' - For bible readers and viewers who wants to discover the marvelous details and inspirat ional stories in the bible, this program is for you. It features the Bible’s authenticity and accuracy. *''Biblically Speaking'' - A program that aims to help people know whether a certain belief or quotation is based on Biblical truth. *''Truth in Focus'' - It neatly captures the breadth of what it takes to be truthful and serious about the study of biblical issues and its relevance to mankind. *''Weird Doctrines'' 'Contact Information' :UNTV 37 c/o TAPATAN INC. :Level One, AIC Gold Tower, Emerald Street, Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong City, Philippines 'March 2005' Monday-Friday :6 am - Bible Guide :7 am - Ang Dating Daan :8 am - What’s Up Doc? (LIVE) :9 am - Bahala si Tulfo (LVIE) :10:30 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :11:30 am - D'X-Man :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan :1:30 pm - Ayon sa Biblia :2 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :3 pm - Truth in Focus :4 pm - KNC Show :4:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Teleskwela :Tue & Thurs: Kids at Work :5 pm - Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (LIVE) :6 pm - In The Raw :6:30 pm - Startist (LIVE) :7 pm - Sound Connections :7:30 pm - Make My Day :7:40 pm - Truth in Focus :8:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan :10 pm - Ito Ang Balita :10;30 pm - Tapatan, Bayan Ikaw Ang Humatol :11:30 pm - D'X-Man :12 mn to 1 am - Ang Dating Daan Saturday :6 am - Bible Guide :7 am - Ang Dating Daan :8 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :9:30 am - Maestra Viajes :10 am - New Generarion (JMNTC) :11 am - Serbisyo Publiko :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan :1:30 pm - Ayon sa Biblia :2 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :3 pm - Truth in Focus :4 pm - KNC Show :4:30 pm - Dito Po Sa Amin :5:30 pm - Bread and Butter :6 pm - Chika Mo, Chika Ko! :7 pm - Pangarap ng Puso :8 pm - Ang Dating Daan :10 pm - D'X-Man :10:30 pm to 1 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano Sunday :6 am - Bible Guide :7 am - Ang Dating Daan :8 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :11:30 am - KNC Show :12 nn - Truth in Focus :1 pm - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :2 pm - Ang Dating Daan :6 pm - Startist (LIVE) :7 pm - Truth in Focus :8 pm - Ang Dating Daan :10 pm - D'X-Man :10:30 pm to 1 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano 2005 'UNTV Program Blast' :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba!? :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? is a television magazine program that airs daily from 5:00-8:00 in the morning over UNTV 37. :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Atty. Batas Mauricio delivers this public service and legal affairs program to inform and educate every Filipinos about human rights and the law world. :KNC Show :KNC Show is a children's program which airs daily from 10:30-11 am and 4-4:30 pm over UNTV Channel 37. :Bahala si Tulfo :As a reality-based investigative, interactive radio-television program, Bahala si Tulfo tackles important issues in our society and gives intelligent opinion about them. It also investigates and exposes different anomalies and criminal activities happening in our society to keep people from being victimized by lawless elements. :Maestra Viajes :In a country where cultural and educational programs must compete head-to-head with the more popular entertainment fare, a show like Maestra Viajes comes as a welcome respite. 'Program Schedule: Now Broadcasting 24/7 Worldwide' To serve you better and cater to our fellow Filipinos abroad, we are turning night a day. This means non-stop public service, value-ladden shows and enlightening programs to keep your day complete. And this milestone makes us the only UHF Philippine station that never sleep! :Monday-Friday :4 am – Start your Day, the Christian Way! :5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) :8 am – What’s Up Doc? (LIVE) :9 am – Bahala si Tulfo (LIVE) :10:30 am – KNC Show :11 am – Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) :12 nn – D’X-Man :12:30 pm – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :1:30 pm – Bible Guide (LIVE) :2:30 pm – Ayon sa Biblia :3 pm – Truth in Focus (LIVE) :4 pm – KNC Show :4:30 pm – Kakampi Mo ang Batas (LIVE) :5:30 pm – Kaka in Action (LIVE) :6:30 pm – Public Hearing (LIVE) :8 pm – Make My Day w/ Larry Henares :8:15 pm – Mapalad ang Bumabasa :8:30 pm – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :1 am – D’X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am – Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) :Saturday :4 am – Start your Day, the Christian Way! :5 am – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :8 am – Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) :10 am – Maestra Viajes :10:30 am – New Generation (JMNTC) (LIVE) :11:30 am – Serbisyo Publiko :12:30 pm – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :2 pm – Bible Guide (LIVE) :3 pm – Truth in Focus (LIVE) :4 pm – KNC Show :4:30 pm – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :6 pm – Chika Ko, Chika Ko (LIVE) :7 pm – Believer TV :9 pm – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :1 am – D’X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am – Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) :Sunday :4 am – Start your Day, the Christian Way! :5 am – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :8 am – Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) :11 am – Thanksgiving Day (LIVE) :12 nn – D’X-Man :12:30 pm – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :2 pm – Bible Guide (LIVE) :3 pm – Truth in Focus (LIVE) :4 pm – KNC Show :4:30 pm – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :6 pm – Usapang Cristiano :8 pm – EX-Files :9 pm – Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :1 am – D’X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am – Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) 'Programming' :What's Up Doc? (Public Service) :Hosted by Dr. Edwin Bien and Ms. Lyn Perez as the public service and health guide television show in one which features medical assistance and consultation with guest volunteer-doctors and specialists by those who are seeking medical help at home. :Bahala si Tulfo (Public Service) :As a reality-based investigative, interactive radio-television program, Bahala si Tulfo tackles important issues in our society and gives intelligent opinion about them. It also investigates and exposes different anomalies and criminal activities happening in our society to keep people from being victimized by lawless elements. Hosted by hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo. :Ang Dating Daan (Enlightening) :This is the controversial and much-talked about religious television program hosted by Brother Eli Soriano. Fearless as it is hard-hitting in exposing the anomalies in many religions today. :Truth in Focus (Enlightening) :It neatly captures the breadth of what it takes to be truthful and serious about the study of biblical issues and its relevance to mankind. :Ayon sa Biblia (Enlightening) :Brothers Mel Magdaraog, King Cortez and Sister Baby De Jesus give an enlightening discussion of religious issues in this 30-minute program. It is factual, informative and expository. :Kakampi Mo ang Batas (Public Service) :Know your rights, be informed about all avenues of the law from updates on supreme court decisions to other legal matters. The show also caters handful of phone-in questions and complaints from the viewers. Experience a law office on air with Atty. Batas Maurico. :Maestra Viajes (Value-Laden) :Hosted by Gigi Herrera, this program is a fun-filled educational road tour of a school teacher who explains and ask questions to her audience. It aims to instill a sense of history and appreciation to our cultural heritage as Filipinos. :Bible Guide (Enlightening) :For bible readers and viewers who wants to discover the marvelous details and inspirational stories in the bible, this program is for you. It features the Bible's authenticity and accuracy. :Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Enlightening) :You ask and the Bible will answer is the challenge of Bro. Eli Soriano to whosoever would ask him anything under the sun. Be it religious, health, politics and science, Bro. Eli answers anyone with questions in mind by the use of the Bible, in hopes of the salvation of souls. :Make My Day (Public Affairs) :Ace columnist-writer, essayist, broadcaster and social critic Larry Henares hosts this high-opinionated, fierce and bold tele-magazine program. The program features his commentary about just anything that we Filipinos love to talk about food, life, spirituality, politics, economics, and many more. :D`X-Man (Enlightening) :In this program, D` X-Man (the ex-Manalistas) or former members of the Iglesia ni Cristo (INC) share and shed light on issues and religious practices of this group which are contradicting the Holy Scriptures. :Chika Mo, Chika Ko (Entertainment) :Hosted by Peter Ledesma, Natasha Ledesma and Pete Ampoloquio join the wacky gang of some of the country's well-known Showbiz Columnists as they reveal the inside scoop and the good side of showbiz personalities that fill our television and silver screens. So what are you waiting for, switch to this showbiz chikahan which makes a whole sense out of hearsays and gossips. :KNC Show (Value-Laden) :This value-laden show is all about the Christian child teaches children what they need to know to be a good family member, friend and citizen of the nation using the Bible as basis. It will show the Christian way of living and why it is important to be God-fearing. Kuya Eric and Ate Roselle are our regular mainstays who conducts the BIble reading, singing and fun activities. :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?! (News) :PGKNB delivers mix-bag of news, features, entertainment and public service every morning from 5am to 8am. Veteran broadcasters Daniel Razon, Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Ben Tulfo, Annie Rentoy and Shalani Soledad host this Monday-Friday with entertainment buzz Peter Ledesma and Pete Ampoloquio. :Kaka in Action (Public Service) :This program hosted by veteran broadcaster Daniel Razon aims to heighten the level of public service by giving genuine concern and sincerity to those people who are in need of help and attention. :Public Hearing (Public Service) :This is an alternative and intelligent public forum-type of program hosted by Ms. Annie Rentoy together with her invited resource personalities, they dissect the most-pressing issues of the land to thresh out possible solutions or actions. :Start your Day, the Christian Way! (Enlightening) :Josel Mallari hosts this early morning program which imbibe archived biblical discussions by Brother Eli Soriano, stories of faith and interviews with Christians, in hopes of teaching people to apply biblical principles to start one’s day the Christian way. :Believer TV (Value-Laden) :This is the television version of the Believer Newsmagazine, which aims to help circulate Church events, faith concerns, and other valuable articles that would surely be beneficial in one way or the way among readers. :Serbisyo Publiko (Public Service) :Truly a one-of-a-kind show that deliver the public service, is hosted by the broadcasters of Ms. Annie Rentoy, Willie Espiritu and Oscar Cruz. :Mapalad ang Bumabasa (Enlightening) :Daniel Razon read and invites the viewers to read one chapter of the New Testament nightly. :''Usapang Cristiano (Enlightening)'' :One truly engaging religious talk show that tackles and explores the inspiring and interesting lives of Christians. Hosted by Bro. Dino Hilario, this program airs Sunday night.